A touch sensitive device offers a simple, intuitive interface to a computer or other data processing device. Rather than using a keyboard to type in data, a user can transfer information by touching an icon or by writing or drawing on a touch sensitive panel. Touch panels are used in a variety of information processing applications. Interactive visual displays often include some form of touch sensitive panel. Integrating touch sensitive panels with visual displays is becoming more common with the emergence of next generation portable multimedia devices such as cell phones, personal data assistants (PDAs), and handheld or laptop computers. It is now common to see electronic displays in a wide variety of applications, such as teller machines, gaming machines, automotive navigation systems, restaurant management systems, grocery store checkout lines, gas pumps, information kiosks, and hand-held data organizers, to name a few.
Various methods have been used to determine the location of a touch on a touch sensitive panel. Touch location may be determined, for example, using a number of force sensors coupled to the touch panel. The force sensors generate an electrical signal that changes in response to a touch. The relative magnitudes of the signals generated by the force sensors may be used to determine the touch location.
Capacitive touch location techniques involve sensing a current change due to capacitive coupling created by a touch on the touch panel. A small amount of voltage is applied to a touch panel at several locations, for example, at each of the touch screen corners. A touch on the touch screen couples in a capacitance that alters the current that flows from each corner. The capacitive touch system measures the currents and determines the touch location based on the relative magnitudes of the currents.
Resistive touch panels are typically multilayer devices having a flexible top layer and a rigid bottom layer separated by spacers. A conductive material or conductive array is disposed on the opposing surfaces of the top and bottom layers. A touch flexes the top layer causes contact between the opposing conductive surfaces. The system determines the touch location based on the change in the touch panel resistance caused by the contact.
Touch location determination may rely on optical or acoustic signals. Infrared techniques used in touch panels typically utilize a specialized bezel that emits beams of infrared light along the horizontal and vertical axes. Sensors detect a touch that breaks the infrared beams.
Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW) touch location processes uses high frequency waves propagating on the surface of a glass screen. Attenuation of the waves resulting from contact of a finger with the glass screen surface is used to detect touch location. SAW typically employs a “time-of-flight” technique, where the time for the disturbance to reach the pickup sensors is used to detect the touch location. Such an approach is possible when the medium behaves in a non-dispersive manner, such that the velocity of the waves does not vary significantly over the frequency range of interest.
Bending wave touch technology senses vibrations created by a touch in the bulk material of the touch sensitive substrate. These vibrations are denoted bending waves and may be detected using sensors typically placed on the edges of the substrate. Signals generated by the sensors are analyzed to determine the touch location.